


And The Rest Is Silence

by morgan_winter17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Leia's internal monologue during the thing, Major Spoiler Alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_winter17/pseuds/morgan_winter17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia's internal monologue during Han and Ben's (short) reunion on the Starkiller base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Rest Is Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to Saturn by Sleeping at Last while reading this for maximum angst. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA

Leia felt the familiar thrum of the Force flow through her. It was a constant energy and some people felt more familiar to her than others. Her brother, her husband, and her son were the three that she was most adept at identifying. Luke's presence, when he was with her, felt similar to her own: a mixture of desert heat and home. Han is like a solar eclipse and that moment before the Falcon reached lightspeed. Her Ben- her child- felt like the stars and Alderaan. 

She shook her head and relayed commands to one of her aides. The sheilds on the Starkiller base still weren't down. She knew, rationally, that she had the best pilots in the galaxy in her resistance, but that didn't stop her from worrying and fighting the urge to put on a helmet and flight suit and join them. Han would bring their son back home to them. He never failed. And he was close to her Ben, she could feel it. 

Leia watched the battle progress on the boards. There wasn't much else she could do. The attack was already planned. It was up to her pilots now, she kept tellling herself. She had to be strong and keep face in front of everybody. She was half focused on the force. Her niece was close to Han and Ben, though not in close proximity. Ben and han were closer. 

"General, that's two more X-Wings down- that's half our fleet!" 

"Tell them to keep going. If they don't bring down that base then more systems will be destoyed," Leia barked, turning back to the board before her. 

The breath was sucked from her lungs and she stumbled back. Han was gone. She couldn't feel him anymore. A part of her was missing, a vital, core part was gone. Her chest tightened:  _gone, gone, gone_ was all she could think. Ben's energy flickered: it felt almost akin to regret before it was gone. Her boy was still there somewhere behind the wall of Kylo Ren, just like her father. 

***

The battle was over and Leia was alone. Han was  _gone_. Her other one-third was gone. Luke was missing, her son held captive by the Dark Side of the Force, and the love of her life was gone. Not a flicker of him left in the galaxy. There would be time to grieve, later. But Leia wanted to grieve _now_. The ache in her chest reminded her of the loss of her adoptive home planet. She couldn't grieve now, she told herself. She couldn't regret that she didn't kiss him good-bye one last time or even have a fight over some silly thing like they did when they were younger. She was a General. She had to keep her head up and keep going. Like she did when she lost her planet, her son, and now her husband.

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
